Forget me Not
by Ojosama
Summary: Shuichi looses his memory. Short little ficcy.


************Disclaimer**************  
I own it all!!!!! And I've got this bridge....  
************************************  
  
***********Shuichi*************  
  
Black. Everything is black.   
There's a sound somewhere, someone talking, but I can't make out the words.  
I open my eyes and the world becomes painfully white.  
I wince and close my eyes again.   
"Shuichi...?"  
This voice is closer. In the room infact. I open my eyes and squint against the light. The whole room is white.  
Or it would be if it weren't for all the cards and ballons and flowers everywhere.  
But it is still much too bright.  
Whoever was talking must notice. There is the sound of crtains closing and the room darkens.   
A tall man with long brown/red hair leans over my face. "Shuichi? Are you ok? Does anything hurt?"  
I stare at him. "Everything hurts....What happened?"   
"There was an accident. Hold on."   
And he was gone. I strain to see him, but there is too much in my way so I wait for him to come back.  
And when he does....  
"Wha-?" I stare blankly as they all roll of questions at me.  
"Shindou! How are you feeling?"  
"I was so worried! We all were!"  
"I can't believe this happened! I'm gonna be fired!"  
"Is there anything I can get you?"  
I'm not sure where to look as they all talk to me. But-  
"Do you people ever shut up?"   
Everyone turns to someone I can't see. They step back as if parting and I see him. Tall and blonde with peircing green eyes.  
Eyes staring right at me.  
Now that they are quiet questions of my own are runing through my head. So I ask one quietly.   
"Who....who are all of you?"  
A half dozen pairs of eyes turn to me. Even those peircing green ones register slight shock.  
The first man steps closer. "You-you don't remember?"  
I shake my head. "I'm sorry....should I?"  
The youngest of the group leans over the bed wide eyed his dark hair falling in his eyes. "I'm Sugurui! Thats Hiro! We play in a band! *Your* band!"  
"I'm in a band?"  
Everyone nods except the blonde man still glaring at me from the wall.  
"You're the singer...." Suguru looks unsure what to do.  
I shake my head. "I can't be in a band....I can't sing...."  
The blonde man snorts. "Oh we know, but you're still in the band."  
I glare back. I'm sure who he is or who I am, I hate him. "Who're you then?"  
"Eiri Yuki. You harass me."  
A few of the others look like they want to say something but keep thier mouths shut.  
"I can see why," I muttered. "You're already getting on my nerves."  
This seems to floor all of them.   
"Let me know if the brat gets his memory back. Though I do really like this version," Eiri waves a hand at me as he heads to the door. "I'm going to change my locks in the meantime." Hiro glares feircly at him and Eiri smirks back. "I'll call Tatsuha and Ryuichi when I get home."  
I fume after he's gone. "Good ridance," I mutter trying to ignore all the stares.  
  
I hate these doctors. I mean *really* hate them. They keep talking about me like I'm not here. They're letting me go today cause there isn't any reason for me to stay even though I don't remember anything.  
Hiro and Suguru have been trying to get me to remember things, telling me all sorts of stuff. Shows and gigs mostly.   
And *he* keeps bothering me now and then. I just don't get him.  
  
  
**************Eiri**************  
  
They took a vote. Didn't bother to get mine, not that I care.  
The doctors said we were to keep everything the same as before the accident, but since Shuichi doesn't remember loving me, let alone likeing me, they decided to move him home. To *his* house.  
Not that I'm complaining, but I'm sure this was all instigated by Mrs. Shindou and Hiro. They both hate me.  
So now I'm sitting in my office.   
My *empty* office.  
My *empty* office in my *empty* house.  
The silence is so loud when the fuscia haired tornado isn't terrorizing the place.  
I almost miss him.  
.....  
Ok so not almost. I can't even write a damned *paragraph* without thinking about him.   
I take a long drag on my cigarette and sit back in my chair and think.  
I could go see him.   
Why not?  
Now all I gotta do is find my keys.  
  
If I needed anymore proof Shuichi's mother hated me I got it when she answered the door.  
"Oh its you." They had also decided I wasn't allowed to tell Shuichi about *us*.   
Not that I would.  
"Tatsuha and Ryuuichi are worried about him and asked me to come and then give them a full report."  
Half true. Tatsuha and Ryuichi are worried and on tour so they can't come for themselves, but they never asked me to come. I think Hiro got to them too.  
"He's upstairs." She seems reluctant and I'm shocked she lets me up to his room, but I'm not gonna comment.  
As I get close I realize why she let me up. I can already hear Hiro's voice.   
Obviously amnesia doesn't change Shuichi's habits much. The bed isn't made, just blankets tossed on it, clothes, CDs, paper, anything and everything litters the floor. By now they've noticed me standing in the doorway. Hiro's on a desk chair and Shuichi is on the bed.  
Wearing that same dark blue tank top he always sleeps in.  
Well, almost always.  
And a pair of my sweatpants. Someone must have grabbed them when they took all his stuff from the apartment. How he couldn't notice that they didn't fit his girlish waist is beyond me.  
If I didn't know how I felt about all this, standing there watching him glare at me made me realize how much I missed him, needed him.  
But I wasn't about to say so in front of Hiro.  
  
***********Shuichi*************  
  
I glare at him. I still have this painfully strong feeling towards him. Why?  
"What do you want now?"  
There's a flicker of something in his eyes, but its gone so fast I wondered if it was there at all. "I came here because Ryuichi and Tastuha asked me to."  
Hiro doesn't believe him, thats obvious from the look on his face.  
"Well, you came and I'm fine," I tell him flatly.  
"Then I will go," he says just as flatly.  
And he does.  
And for some reason I want to follow him.  
As soon as Hiro is gone, I do.  
I don't know where Yuki Eiri went, but I feel like I know. I just walk and walk until I end up at the park. I'm not sure why. I don't remember any of this yet.  
But it feels familiar.  
And then I see it. The moonlight hitting a shock of blonde hair and the smoke from a cigarette.  
  
**********Eiri***********  
  
I'm at the park. The same place we first met that night so long ago.  
How long? I don't know.  
Shuichi always knew. Down to the minute if I let him go that far.  
Now he knows nothing.  
Nothing of us anyway.  
And then he's there.   
I had only hoped he would come. But I had thought that was hoping too much.  
And hope isn't good for me.  
He's just standing there looking at me.  
"Its a free park," I tell him before he can ask what I'm doing here. "Isn't it past you're bedtime?"  
That gets him going. "Why are you so mean to me? What did I ever do to you?!"  
I know he can go on forever so I step forward and give him a particularly menacing look and he faulters and his voice dies. "I told you once, long ago, you had no talent. Right here. That was all I ever did. You did the rest."  
"I did what?!"  
I don't want to stand here fighting with him. Hiro will have my head if I go any farther and if I stay here I may well jump the kid.  
  
***********Shuichi**********  
  
So he leaves. He's just walking off.   
Well I don't care. Let him go.  
Evil bastard.  
So I walk in the other direction.  
"What is that guys problem? Is he just so stuck up he has to be mean to everybody? And what did he mean no talent!?! I've got plenty of talent. Sure some of those songs could use some work, but Suguru said he takes care of that."  
"Stop following me, idiot."  
I freeze and look up. Eiri is standing in front of a building with his cigarette in his hand watching me with those peircing green eyes. "I'm not following you!"  
"Sure. You just happened to go in the other direction and end up at my house?"  
"You're....house?" I stare at the building in shock. It does seem familiar. A breeze blows by and I'm still in just pants and my tanktop. I shiver involuntarily.  
Eiri takes a long drag and blows out the smoke slowly as if deciding something. "C'mon in. Hiro'll kill me I let you catch a cold."  
I hesitate, but follow him anyway.  
"So what is your problem anyway?" I ask on the way to the apartment. I follow him into the elevator and push the button. He just looks at me with those eyes. "Geez! You are just a jerk, huh?" The doors open and I march off down the hall and wait for him to open the door. He walks towards me with this all knowing smirk on his face. It doesn't help my feelings towards him at all.  
I follow him into the apartment and look around.   
But I already know the layout.  
"Something's missing."  
"Hn?" He turns around and raises an eyebrow.  
"Nothing." I turn a glare back on him.  
"Such a cold look, Shu-chan."  
"Don't call me Shu-chan," I snap feircely. Something in me is boiling.  
He laughs. Just stands there and even his eyes are laughing at me. "What's so funny!?!" I clench my fists and stomp a foot angrily at him.  
"You. You have amnesia and yet you still manage to end up at my house. What's missing, Shu-chan? You said something was missing."  
He's still laughing.   
And now I'm crying. I can feel the tears running down my cheeks. "Stop it. Stop being so mean! Stop torturing me! You're hiding something from me! Tell me!!"  
"I can't. I promised your friend Hiro."  
"Tell me! Its my life!"  
"No."  
"Why?!" But my spirit to fight is fading. I don't want to fight him. "Why, Yuki? Why?"  
  
************Eiri************  
  
I stop.   
"What did you call me?"  
He blinks staring at me. He looks like I may kill him. "I....I....I called you Yuki?"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know!" He cowers again as I step closer. "It felt right."  
"And how does this feel?"  
I lean in and kiss him. I want to do so much more, but I only kiss him. When I pull back he's staring not really at me, more like past me.  
"My computer."  
"What?"  
His eyes focus on me. "My computer. And my pillow." he looks at the couch. "You asked me what was missing. My stuff is missing." He turns back to me and his eyes flash. "Who's idea was it to move me home?! And why didn't you tell me anything?! Hiro made you keep secrets?! How was I suppossed to remember anything?! I ca-"  
I kiss him to shut him up.   
I'll let Shuichi get back at Hiro for me.  
Later.  
Right now I have some catching up to do. 


End file.
